<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【左游/了游】人设：沉迷古着的涉谷潮男/空军 by guguguguguaguagua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489803">【左游/了游】人设：沉迷古着的涉谷潮男/空军</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua'>guguguguguaguagua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文补档<br/>　　无差<br/>　　写完发现，和潮男两个字有什么关系？？？“男”是有的。<br/>　　地点之类的不太清楚，大部分百度来的，出错见谅。这些地方也根本没去过<br/>　　很短小<br/>　　感谢卡文后马提尼老师的灵感。<br/>　　不过演绎法什么都是瞎写的……不科学的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【左游/了游】人设：沉迷古着的涉谷潮男/空军</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　和挤满了各种名牌奢侈品店的银座新宿不同，高园寺给人的第一印象，相比其名头的古着市场，更像是节奏缓慢的街区。街上人并不多，阳光穿过道旁绿化树，撒在鸭舌帽和阳伞上。<br/>　　做试飞员之前，藤木游作来过这里一次。那时距现在只有一年不到，他被朋友推荐过来逛逛。也许是受街道两旁大量的古着店影响，空气也染上了岁月的颜色。像是只为这里停留，画面被灼热的夏日模糊，定格住某一刻的影像。<br/>　　藤木转过街角，那里已经是一家面积很小的鞋店。这时他才觉察到时间的流逝——花店已经不在了，黄了或者搬走了。谁会在意一个陌生人下落何处呢。藤木走近店门，下意识抬起右臂，这才想起空荡荡的袖管。<br/>　　还是不习惯。<br/>　　也是没办法的事——这一行危险是公认的，能没什么后遗症地退役就很不错了。<br/>　　店主倒是早注意到藤木在门口晃悠，主动站起来推开门。<br/>　　“谢谢。”藤木向他点点头，店主回以礼貌的微笑，然后回头，继续修剪手里百合花过于长的茎，再斟酌着两色百合的位置插进花泥里，三三两两加上称叶。<br/>　　“你很喜欢花？”藤木看他终于完成，左手指了指店里随处可见的花瓶。还不等店主回话又加了一句。“我觉得我见过你。”<br/>　　“是吗？”店主把花瓶放回小桌中间。“那可真抱歉，客人太多，记不清了。”他翻了一阵儿，从抽屉拿出一张小卡。“这是我的名片，有什么想找的牌子和款式都可以提前联系我。您贵姓？”<br/>　　鸿上了见，藤木默读出名片上的黑字。是了。“我姓藤木。你去年在这边开花店？”<br/>　　“是的。”鸿上托腮。“我大约……九个月前，把花店搬到那边拐角去了，朋友在帮忙打理——你慢慢挑，看中哪个也可以试试。”他说完这句话又转过去做其他事。<br/>　　藤木被晾着，也无聊。环视一周叠得山高的鞋盒，又观察起花瓶里的花。什么颜色都有，分布高而窄。不知不觉一路踱到鸿上刚完成的作品跟前。寥寥几只白和粉色的百合，小雏菊和朱蕉叶点缀着团簇在一起。<br/>　　“聊聊天吗？”鸿上把晾干的鞋带从架子上解下来。藤木看起来有些窘迫，嗯了一声。<br/>　　“那就聊天。我猜猜——你当过兵？”鸿上拍拍旁边椅背示意藤木坐下，看到对方有些惊讶的神情后自己也吃惊起来。“你看起来很年轻？……是因为你刚刚站得很直。如果你否认，我还想猜你是军校的学生来着。”<br/>　　藤木不自然地换了个重心站着，左右移了两回才坐下。“很明显。”鸿上补了一句，看着他这幅样子忍不住弯了嘴角。<br/>　　“没关系。”藤木摇摇头。“我也是……第一次注意。还有哪里很不自然吗？”<br/>　　“再应该……”鸿上瞧着他，拖长声音。“没有了。其实站姿也没到不自然的程度，只是刚好注意到了而已。”<br/>　　“唔哦……”藤木倒是自己盯着自己的腿看了很久，然后视线移动上来，终结于已经不在的右臂。鸿上递了杯柠檬水过来，体贴地伸向左侧。<br/>　　“谢谢。”藤木接过杯子，只放在桌面上。“刺青？……很漂亮啊。有什么含义吗？”<br/>　　“啊，你说这个？”鸿上也在对面坐下，伸直胳膊直到露出右手手腕。虎口处有一个三角形的红色文身，平时是袖子太长，看不完整。<br/>　　“哎，小的时候乱玩，随便画出来就拜托人文上了。”鸿上注视着那块红色定住，仿佛勾起了什么回忆。“接着一甩手。“小孩子胡闹罢了。”<br/>　　藤木点点头，正欲端起杯子，手臂伸到半路。<br/>　　一滴水。兴许是天花板漏水，也许是挂在头顶的吊兰——“啪嗒”一声在藤木还没喝过的杯子里撞出水花。<br/>　　不管是什么的水，这杯里的东西都不能喝了。鸿上马上起身要重新倒一杯，藤木却摆摆手表示不用。两只手凭空拍了一下。<br/>　　“没关系，”藤木握着杯子站起来，“您干活也辛苦，我自己就好。”<br/>　　这家店很小，各式商品摆得密密麻麻不说，洗手池等等其他物品也都马马虎虎在一张店铺深处的长桌上，没有单独划出一个房间。<br/>　　桌上的东西相当多，且乱。藤木废了些劲才找到水壶，还是鸿上看不下去起身过来帮忙的。<br/>　　“真意外。”终于坐回小桌旁，藤木抿了一口新倒的水。“这家店，不止你一人经营？”他故意扫了一眼店铺外侧很小资的花雕圆桌和花盆。<br/>　　“有的时候……会有亲友过来。”鸿上拄着脸。“自作主张……我倾向于实用主义。”<br/>　　“原来如此——很浪漫啊。”藤木靠进椅背。“经商确实不容易，尤其那些家族企业……”<br/>　　“嗯……”鸿上跟着叹气。过了一会儿才惊了一下。“不好意思。呃——是，确实不容易。”<br/>　　藤木被鸿上这别扭反应逗笑了。<br/>　　空调开得猛，天阴了竟有些凉。鸿上有些不高兴地靠在椅背里，拽了块毯子盖着盯着他。<br/>　　“抱歉。”藤木微笑着，硬线条的面孔做这样的表情实在不太合。“可能下意识觉得算熟人吧，随口就说了。”<br/>　　“我是不太记得你了，”鸿上点头，“但是印象里给我这种讨厌感觉的人确实有呢。”他挑起一边眉。“上次，你说我什么来着？”<br/>　　“那时候？我说——”<br/>　　“哦对，你猜我就是店主。”鸿上打断他。“明明那时候来帮忙的长辈那么多，我也不记得有什么发号施令性质的言行……”<br/>　　“没意识到而已。”藤木摇头，神色有几分得意。“动作，语言，着装和某些部位的细节……经过训练的话很容易就会注意某些细节了。”<br/>　　“福尔摩斯读多了吧你这家伙。”鸿上送他一个白眼。“然后呢？这回的根据是什么？”<br/>　　“手没有茧子，开店也不是为了收入。实用主义，懂穿搭。也了解插花，根据环境来选择分布——”藤木注意到鸿上脸上的不满，解释道“何况插花的时候那种沉浸的样子可不会作假。”<br/>　　“行吧。”鸿上哼了一声，又长出一口气。“是，我父亲在家那边……是说涉谷，也有开服装店。我呢——有点爱好，就到这里开店了。”鸿上像养生的老年人一样歪着，“危险分子……不买东西净瞎说话。下次我可不能让你进来了。”他这么威胁着，看起来却不生气。<br/>　　风铃突然叮叮当当响起来，门被推开。“了见，我给你带了饭——哦，是朋友吗！”<br/>　　这变动着实吓了鸿上一跳。藤木看到他一瞬间差点站起来，微微离开椅子又坐回去了。<br/>　　“啊。”鸿上拍着胸脯，“怎么这种时候……别乱猜啊响子姐，是客人啦。”<br/>　　“诶，真少见啊。”泷响子充耳不闻，仍暖暖地笑着，把食物放在桌子上，又转向藤木游作。“要留下一起吃吗？”<br/>　　“不了。”藤木起身。“那我就不打扰了……”<br/>　　“过九个月再来烦我？”鸿上嘴里塞着绿豆糕，有些口齿不清。藤木低头，看到他噙着笑意的眼睛。“那我过段时间就搬走。”<br/>　　“我在休假。”<br/>　　鸿上的脸部肌肉明显抽搐了一下，被主人忍下来。<br/>　　藤木就当没看到，故意弯下腰。“你想的话，我明天就能接着烦你。”<br/>　　“快滚吧你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>